


Come Not Gaze Upon Our Waxed Corpses

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Curses, Dark, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Come not gaze upon our waxed corpses, for just as perfectly preserved as our bodies is our rage.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Come Not Gaze Upon Our Waxed Corpses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers

Many a sacrificial bride did not manage to awaken before they sucked her dry. If their God won’t save them, if their church will sacrifice them, if the vampires will suck out their lives bit by bit... If death is the only thing that awaits them, well.  
  
Curse upon thee, who did not save us. Curse upon thee, who sacrificed us. Curse upon thee, that drank us dry.  
  
Curse thee forevermore. That thine followers may turn faithless, that the wine and bread may turn to ash in your mouth, that your churches may burn and your crops wither. That you may love each and every bride you drink dry. That you may mourn forevermore.  
  
No place shall be safe for thee, as no place was safe for us.  
  
On the street you will be spit at, on your dinner table rats will run and even in your bedroom you will be tormented, just as we were. In your grave, poison ivy will grow. Suffer, as we suffered. Cry, as we cried. Beg for our mercy, but never will you get it.  
  
We are the sacrificial brides. We curse thee and all that is yours.  
  
Curse upon thee, who did not save us. Curse upon thee, who sacrificed us. Curse upon thee, that drank us dry.  
  
To our God: Man is weak, so we must believe. We clutch our rosaries, our crosses, say our Hail Mary’s and hallelujahs. It didn’t change anything for us in the end.  
  
To our Church: you raise us so lovingly, taught us our prayers, fed and clothed us. Sang us our lullabies, put us to sleep. You raised us as pigs for the slaughter, to throw at their feet. And still, you dare believe us grateful?  
  
To the Vampires: you, who romance us. You, who desire our blood and bodies. You, who do not know love. You, who violated our bodies, our will, our souls. May your fingers burn, for they touched us when we wanted them not. May the fangs that you cut us with break and slice your own tongue. May you burn in the hellfire you came from, may you burn forevermore.  
  
To our God, do not dare to look upon us, lest we curse you once again. To our church, bring not another bride, lest our curse becomes stronger with another soul. To the vampires, you have not the right to be ours, let alone are we yours.  
  
Come not gaze upon our waxed corpses, for just as perfectly preserved as our bodies is our rage.  
  
Curse upon thee, who did not save us. Curse upon thee, who sacrificed us. Curse upon thee, that drank us dry.


End file.
